Destiny: The Sailor Wars
by naughteblonde
Summary: Set after the Stars season, Usagi struggles with her feelings and her destiny.


_'I'll never forget you…'_

Those words had more impact on me than I ever imagined and you'll ever know. But as I stare up at the stars that I've come to know so well I wonder if you have forgotten me.

*****

The room lies darkened as it has since night fell. A quiet song plays on the CD player on the desk, it's still popular even though the bands has split and haven't even been seen in public for two months. The message behind the beautiful voices still rings out as though the three were standing on that final stage again and that particular barely contained note of pain still vibrates and grates terribly on the gentle heart of the listener. Next to the CD player there is a framed photograph of a smiling couple, they are beautiful, radiant and full of love but it has been turned to face the wall because it reminds her too deeply of what her duty is and what her life must become. Just for tonight though she reminds herself, just for tonight. The room is decorated with soft toys, photographs of loved ones and trinkets of friendship, all a silent testament of the purity and innocence of the resident.

Tonight she is at her window watching the stars she has spent two months determined not to think about. Smiling softly she reaches down to affectionately caress the fur of the tiny black cat curled sleeping against her. Luna had asked no questions about her actions tonight, she had simply looked at her with knowing eyes and settled into her lap to offer support. Her henshin broach is hidden out of sight and her hair hangs loose around her shoulders. Tonight, for the first time in years she wanted to be just Usagi. Not Serenity, not Sailor Moon, not even Usako or Odango attma. Just Usagi. In this form she could decide where her life would lead and not fear for that life at every step, she could even chose who she wished to love. Her heart twinged guiltily at that thought. She had deliberated avoided thinking about him for so long but that was what tonight was for, an endless moment in which to feel what she chose before locking it back up in her heart for as long as she lived. There was too much at stake to be Usagi any longer than tonight, she didn't even know if she was risking all by allowing these thoughts free reign now.

Luna was startled awake by a salty drop of water hitting her fur and sleepily blinked up. Usagi's normally smiling face was twisted with pain, her eyes closed against the flood of tears as her body shook with the force of her silent sobs. Her trembling lips mouthed the source of her agony and Luna's heart broke within her, understanding all too well what was going through Usagi's mind. To be controlled, to have your destiny designed and then thrust upon you, to know that if you do not follow the path to the man chosen for you the life of a dearly loved child would never come to pass. That alone was an unbearable burden that lay heavily upon Luna's own heart but Usagi had faced something Luna had not. She had been granted the once in a lifetime love of a man who adored her unquestioningly before discovering her royal line and had been unable to give her love in return due to the ties to her fate. This was emotional torture.

Usagi was unable to hold control the pain any longer as the tears fled down her cheeks and her mouth opened in wordless cries of torment. Fretfully Luna climbed up and nuzzled at Usagi's face, soaking her whiskers and murmuring words of understanding and love until Usagi fell asleep with her nose buried in Luna's fur and her face bathed in starlight. Luna sighed as she looked down into Usagi's relaxed face, she would love and protect her no matter what happened. Gently she lay her head against Usagi's shoulder and fell asleep wishing for all the world that she had the power within her to save Usagi from her own future. As the two escaped reality into dreams neither saw the shooting stars fly across Usagi's beloved sky and come to land.

*****

Pluto sifted carefully through the timelines, allowing them to flow across her gloved fingers as her mind sought out any twist or imperfection in the glowing pearlescent strands. Nothing soothed her isolation more than just drifting here among her charges, cascading like water around her hair and staff. No problems. Just the sound of her contented breathing. Loneliness was so easy to fall into here, innumerable years of watching happy lives but never being able to take part in that joy. Nimbly her fingers sought out and traced her most beloved line, finding its extraordinary shine easily in the midst of space. The life she had at times briefly been accepted into, the life of her sister senshi and her beautiful gentle princess. Of all the princesses she had glimpsed from thousands of galaxies none could outshine Serenity. She was fiercely protective of the tiny delicate thread and lovingly she examined its flawless surface wishing she could once again be among her friends. Smiling she traced the life of Serenity through childhood to her discovery of her past, the intricate interweaving of the Silver Millennium lines with this time line intrigued her. Belief, purity and love were displayed proudly upon this line and they glowed with the strength of Serenity's heart. Beautiful. Wait…there was something wrong.

Pluto withdrew her hand with a shocked cry and reeled backwards. _How could I have missed this?_ Reaching again with a trembling hand towards her precious line she prayed to Chronos that she was mistaken but cursed bitterly as she found her sight was true. At the point where the destiny of Kinmoku had become part of Earth's the line had weakened and begun to split! _How?_ Her mind whirred as she frantically sought a way to disentangle the merged lines before realising her folly. Without the aid of Princess Kakyuu Serenity's shine would fade prematurely. Hissing in fury at her own helplessness she examined the split. The timeline was separating into two. Two destinies. Two possibilities that were still bonded together as they fought for supremacy. Everything they had worked for was falling apart in front of her eyes. _What can I do?_ She hurled her staff away from her as her hands crackled with pent up energy. 

'What can I do?' she cried at Chronos, at herself, at anyone but all she was greeted by was the silent flowing of the lines around her.

*****

Rei Hino stood with her back pressed against the wall at the side of Usagi's garden absorbing all she had seen and heard. Usagi's soft cries had torn at her heart and soul and she ached to go to her dear friend and hold her till everything was better. Today a darkness in Usagi's eyes had warned the sensitive senshi that whatever had been bothering her was going to come to a head tonight and so, feeling like a voyeur, Rei had hovered protectively out of sight watching the starlight turn Usagi's tears into tiny silver crystals. And now, unknowing of the reason for this outburst, Rei stood unsure of what her next step should be. Catching her breath suddenly she tensed…then relaxed as familiar presences washed over her heightened senses. She should have known she wouldn't be alone in her vigil. Turning a sad smile toward the other girls Rei gestured for them to come out of the shadowy darkness where they stood. The elemental force of these young women never ceased to amaze Rei especially when they came together as they magnified and enhanced each other to become so much more then the sum of their parts. The essence of a senshi ran in each of them and as each soul whispered _'warrior'_ it recognised and exulted in the matching calls from its sisters. But now Makato's cheeks were stained with tears. Within her lay the strength and ferocity of the senshi of Jupiter and it crackled brightly in her green eyes tinged with the electricity that marked her lineage. Ami's blue eyes resembled a tempest, an icy sea during a great storm as though Mercury lay rippling only inches beneath the surface of her skin, calling out for the end of her princess's pain. Minako's eyes flared with the passion of Venus. The indominatable passion for life and love raged within her often drawing people helplessly towards her vibrant figure like moths to a flame. But it was the flame of Mars that burned in Rei's eyes, matching her perfectly with the others in personality and element. Each girl's dual nature was so readily apparent that it astounded Rei that they had not been instantly identified as senshi. It was like having a second person living within you, trying to take over your life and each girl fought their own private battles with themselves to retain their 'normal lives'. That's why Rei let the fire singe her hair every now and again to remind herself how dangerous and painful it would be to succumb to the fire. That's why Makato turned her face from the window when there was a thunder storm and why Ami's hands shook when it rained and why Minako would never fall in love. The fight went on even now as the senshi within each was roused to war by their princess's cries.

'But how can we fight what we can't see?' came Makato's strained voice, 'I don't know what's wrong!'

'I do' whispered Minako, stepping forward to pull Makato into a comforting embrace. Even the strongest senshi can fall at the quietest cry. 'Its written in every movement she makes. I can feel it running in her veins!'

'She's in love.'

There were no startled gasps, no surprises, just the overwhelming harshness of the situation.

'Seiya…' Ami whispered the word that everyone thought.

'Oh Usagi…' sighed Rei into the night.

*****

Usagi opened her eyes to dawn warming her skin and dragging her heart roughly back into her own galaxy with its blinding rays reminding her briefly of the inferno that blazed in Mars' eyes. The night had flown leaving her exhausted and bereft as she slowly dressed for yet another day. She avoided the eyes of her reflection as she did her hair and a slight touch of makeup to disguise her fatigue. It had been a long time since she'd recognised that person as herself. She retrieved her henshin broach from its hiding spot and attached it to her uniform, refusing to permit her tears into the light of day. The night was gone and today who had to be strong. For everyone's sake.


End file.
